When using navigation devices, it is typical to display roadmap information from road network databases and route course information or route information ascertained by the device with more or less detail depending on the route situation. In the framework of the routing the most clear and realistic representation in regard to the route situation lying before him and to be traveled is to be offered to the user of the navigation system by the device.
The user must turn his attention to both the real traffic situation and also the representation on the navigation device. If the representation deviates too strongly from the real situation, the user must turn a significant part of his attention to the interpretation of the information presented by the navigation device. However, this represents a safety problem in particular in the event of imminent difficult vehicle maneuvers, which require the full attention of the user, because the driver must continuously compare the current surroundings to the representation on the navigation device and must simultaneously keep his eyes on the traffic. The danger of accident therefore rises disproportionately in particular in the event of complex route course changes.
To improve the overview at complex transitions of roads, U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,075 B2 describes the concept and the function of a three-dimensional display in connection with a navigation device for a representation of greatly varying roadway conditions that is as realistic as possible using a corresponding display device. The device shown here comprises an information processing unit, which generates map information including information about a roadway to a destination and route information. In the display the device takes into consideration uphill roadway components and downhill or straight-ahead roadway components. In addition, this patent specification describes a plurality of possible roadway constellations which may be visualized for the user.
However, the recognition value for the user of the navigation system in regard to the actual route conditions, so that he may assign the information displayed by the navigation device clearly to the actual route conditions, is classified as low and entirely worthy of improvement, if actual practical relief of the user is to be achieved. These are more or less only schematic representations which are exclusively restricted to the visualization of the roadway network and the route to be traveled and differing elevations of the roadways.
Proceeding from this prior art, a need exists for a device that ascertains and displays a route course, as well as, a suitable operating method for such a device, the display of the device being configured to ensure the highest possible recognition value in regard to the real appearance of a complex route course for the user.